Kappa Puffy XLR
by Damr1990
Summary: CrossOver de Kappa Mikey, Puffy AmiYumi y MEGAS XLR, pero aqui ami y yumi son soldados de un ejercito de cantantes, LilyMu es mas que un programa de la tele y Coop... bueno,sigue siendo Coop, Accón, Aventura, explosiones y un poco de romance, Capitulo 2 U
1. Heroes desaparecidos

**Kappa Puffy XLR**

Descripción:

esto es un AU (universo alternativo)... y que mas da...

-- las puffy y kaz de cartoon network solo seran la version super-Deformed, para una idea de cómo se veran las puffy al estilo anime visiten

http://www bigblogger com br/bigblogger/blog30082/HiHiPuffyAmiYumibyanimeRtist jpg

ó

www hermione bigblogger com br

(solo pongan puntos donde estan los espacios)

y si de atiro no les funciona ninguna de las imagenes, minimo imaginense a horie & horie del programa de kappa mikey

imagen no es mia, me gustaria, pero aun estoy aprendiendo a dibujar manga, y aun no soy tan bueno(aun no salgo de chibi-dibujos . , el punto es que yo no la hice pero les sirve para guiarse

--1 para una imagen de lilymu (aunque tambien contiene a ozu y al asistente)

http://upload wikimedia org/wikipedia/en/9/9c/KappaMikey2CtheWholeGroup JPG

ó

http://i160 photobucket com/albums/t190/SWORDFISH250/picnic1 jpg

de los personajes me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Cartoon network(las caricaturas, no pueden ser dueñas de las muchachas), Nickelodeon y sus respectivas firmas discograficas, las caricaturas y la musica cuentan con sus respectivos copyrights(que creo que violamos derechos de autor al hacer fanfics ¿no?), este es un fic sin fines de lucro no gano ni un centavo, el siguiente fic esta basado en situaciones ficticias y no necesariamente representa las opiniones de aquellos que estan precentes en los mimos y ehh... duh... este... 0¬0... y cualquier otra cosa legal que haga falta

Capítulo 1, Héroes desaparecidos 

Lugar: Tokio Japón

Lunes 11:57 p.m.

Base militar Chobits

Bodega 120586-XZMR

(Fondo musical Aerials de system of a down)

Llueve, hay relámpagos, en el suelo hay unos guardias desmayados, Un ser extraño de piel morada y cabellos azules esta frente a ellos

-Tontos, Creyeron que podrían detenerme, pero fracasaron. JAJAJAJA

Tecleo unos números de acceso

….

Nada, intento de nuevo,

Error

Trato de nuevo

Esta vez sonó una alarma

---ALERTA, ALERTA, PERSONAL NO AUTORIZADO EN EL SECTOR 120586, TODAS LAS UNIDADES REPORTENSE AL SECTOR, ALERTA, ALERTA, PERSONAL…---

En un momento varios soldados armados se reunieron alrededor de Gonard, este se quedo quieto mientras observaba

… - Buajajajajajaja, tontos, acaso creen que con eso podrán detenerme -, jajaja, decía, mientras alzaba su brazo, en el tenia un especie de cañón, lo golpeo contra el suelo y activo el interruptor, causando un temblor y que todos los demás soldados se cayeran, en seguida saco una esfera, la lanzo, liberando una nube de gas azul, mientras los soldados tosían y empezaban a desmayarse, finalmente apunto con su cañón a la puerta, rompiéndola fácilmente…

Camina en la oscuridad, al parecer sabe hacia donde se dirige, finalmente, en la fila G-9

Se detiene y empieza a buscar…

---Tiene que estar por aquí, pronto nadie podrá detenerme

Repentinamente escucha un ruido, al principio es débil, pero poco a poco aumenta hasta convertirse en un fuerte estruendo, una pared se rompe, cuando baja el polvo se ve un enorme tanque blindado y frente a el a alguien en una motocicleta roja, con un uniforme azul, con botas, guantes y calzones y una capa rojos, tenia un circulo negro en su traje con una M en el , con un antifaz azul y de cabello naranja

---Ríndete Gonard- dijo con potente voz

---Crees que con decir solo eso me detendrás… MIKEY SIMON…

---Je, te di la oportunidad de que te rindieras por las buenas… pero si tu quieres será por las malas… EQUIPO LILYMU, ADELANTE

Del enorme tanque se vieron tres individuos salir, una era una chica de dorados cabellos, de, unos hermosos ojos azules, con unas bermudas y una chamarra (si, no, bueno como intermedio entre camisa de manga larga con ombliguera y chamarra o algo así, no soy bueno con las descripciones ¬//¬U, ignoren este parentesis), botas y guantes rojos, así como un pequeño escudo en su chamarra, su nombre lily, también una muchacha de cabello largo y azul cielo, ojos verdes y una fría y penetrante mirada, con un uniforme similar al de su compañero pero con pantalones un poco mas largos, Mitsuki, finalmente un pequeño animalito peludo de color morado, con un enorme cristal azul de nueve lados, su nombre(y todo lo que dice): Guano

Mikey.- Equipo LilyMu… ATAQUEN

La primera que decidió atacar fue lily, dio un par de marometas y se lanzo hacia Gonard con una Patada voladora, sin embargo, este la detiene en el aire, le hace dar un par de vuelas y la manda a volar, estrellándose contra unas cajas

Gonard.- Que te pasa pequeña lily-chan, eso es todo lo que tienes HAHAHA

Lily.-(tosiendo un poco, dice en voz baja) Baka…

Gonard se acerco a ella y la sujeto de los brazos y la levanto del suelo. Mientras la seguía sujetando

Gonard.- no habías jurado vengarte de mi, jajaja¿Por qué no vas con tu mamita a que te cuide y te de unos besitos? Oh, si, lo olvidaba, tu no tienes. JAJAJAJAJAJA- mientras lamía la cara de la muchacha, haciéndola estremecer del asco

Lily.- BAKAMON, CALLATE MALDITO, Y ALEJATE DE MI ¡¡¡¡AKANE-KEN!!!!

De inmediato le da un potente golpe que lo hace retroceder y le saca el aliento

Gonard.- guah… cough, cough, jejeje, cough… no esta mal pequeña Lily-chan, pero no te preocupes, que pronto la volverás a ver, JAJAJAJAJA.- dijo, al mismo tiempo que lanzo unas pequeñas esferas que estallaron cuando cayeron al piso cerca de Lily

Mikey y Mitsuki.- ¡LILY-chan!

Guano: Guano, guano (que líneas tan originales, se nota que tiene el don del verbo)

Gonard: BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Mitsuki.- KORUSO, BAKAMON

Guano.- GUUUUAAAAAAAANOOOOO

Entonces la chicha peliazul y la criatura morada se lanzaron contra el demonio, mitsuki corrió hacia el, pero en vez de lily salto sobre el, aterrizo detrás de y le dio un golpe en la espalda, mientras el animalito cargo su cristal, lanzando un poderoso rayo, que no solo lo hirió, sino que también lo dejo ciego un momento, momento que mitsuki aprovecho para tomarlo por el cuello y hacerle una llave, mientras guano estaba cargando su cristal para atacar otra vez

Mitsuki.- Ríndete Gonard

Gonard.- jejeje, has crecido bastante mitsuki-san, pero dime, esta es la forma de tratarme

Mitsuki.- No… Tú te mereces algo mucho peor

Gonard.- vaya, que desconsiderada eres-entonces cambio su tono a uno que sonaba melancólico- que paso con los días de _La Femme__ Mitsuki_.

Mitsuki.-…

Gonard-aun con el tono melancólico- ¿que paso con aquellos buenos tiempos donde la femme mitsuki, aquella talentosa espía que recurría primero a las palabras para persuadir a sus oponentes?

Mitsuki.- (en voz baja, casi susurrando)…yo…no…

Gonard.- ¿Qué paso con la tierna muchacha de mirada calida que se preocupaba hasta por aquellos a los que debía atrapar?

Mitsuki-…

Gonard.- ¿Cuándo te volviste tan agresiva, tan seria, tan cruel¡¿CUÁNDO TU MIRADA SE VOLVIO TAN FRIA?!

Mitsuki.-…yo…- entonces su atadura se volvió más débil

Gonard.- (con una sonrisa malvada) AHO- entonces aprovecho la distracción de mitsuki para liberase, justo en ese momento guano libero el ataque que había cargado, dando de lleno a Mitsuki en ves de a Gonard, mitsuki cayo al suelo mientras Gonard reía

Guano: GUANO

Gonard corrió hacia guano, este trato de correr, pero el lo alcanzo y lo sujeto, este trato de morderlo en vano

Gonard.- guano guano guano, no creas que me he olvidado de ti, pronto me serás de mucha ayuda, pero por ahora descansa pequeñín - entonces azoto a guano contra la pared, dejándolo inconciente, entonces miro hacia Mikey- Entonces Mikey Simón, parece que solo quedamos tu y yo

Frente al muchacho pelirrojo lo observaba

Gonard.- Que pasa Mikey Simon, acaso tienes miedo

Mikey.-…

Gonard.- Acaso te dio miedo de verme como vencí a tus amiguitas y a tu mascota

Mikey.-…

Gonard.- o es simplemente que te comió la lengua el gato

Mikey.-…Prepárate Gonard….- dijo mientras cerraba su puño derecho y empezó a correr hacia Gonard

Gonard.- Ven por mi.- Mikey simón

Mikey le dio un golpe el la cara que lo hizo retroceder, Gonard entonces le dio uno a el, sin embargo Mikey lo bloqueo y le dio un cabezazo, Gonard retrocedió mas intento darle una patada que Mikey evadió saltando sobre Gonard dándole una patada voladora como la que lily había intentado, el monstruo morado retrocedió aun mas, Gonard intento levantarlo, pero el lo sujeto también, y ninguno de los dos se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente

Mikey.- Ríndete Gonard

Gonard.- (con tono burlón) Ríndete Gonard, ríndete Gonard, ríndete Gonard ¿Acaso es lo único que sabes decir?

Mikey.- tú nunca me vencerás

Gonard.- enserio¿Cómo estas tan seguro¿para que luchas?

Mikey.- Yo lucho por mis amigos, por la paz, la libertad y la justicia, para evitar que malvados como tu se apoderen del mundo

Gonard.- Por favor, no me hagas reír, no me digas que intentaras darme un discurso marica sobre el amor, la justicia y el bien, JAJAJAJA - finalmente, Gonard al ser más grande que Mikey logro sujetarlo y lo lanzo, haciéndolo estrellarse contra el techo, cuando cayo le dio una patada en el estoma y empezó a Reír

Gonard.- ¿Libertad¿Justicia¡IDEAS INUTILES¡LO UNICO QUE IMPORTA EN ESTE MUNDO O EN CUALQUIERA ES EL PODER¿Tu que tienes contra eso, como lograras vencerme…Mikey Simon?

Mikey.-(en el piso cabizbajo) yo… solo tengo… (Alza la cabeza y sonríe) ¡¡¡¡A MIS AMIGOS!!!! EQUIPO LILYMU…….. ATAQUE TORMETNA

Gonard.- ¿NANI?

Entonces se dio cuenta que estaba las dos muchachas y el pequeño animalito, aun estando heridos lo estaban sujetando, Mikey corrió hacia el y lo pateo haciéndolo elevarse, entonces Lily salto hacia mitsuki quien la catapulto hacia arriba

Lily.- Eres un miserable y pagaras por lo que le hiciste a mis padres¡¡AKANE-KEN!!

El golpe de gonard lo hizo bajar de nuevo, solo para encontrarse a Mitsuki que también estaba subiendo por que fue catapultada por Mikey quien le dio otro Akane-Ken y luego le hizo una llave mientras lo sujetaba

Mistuki.- ¿Quieres saber por que cambie? Por miserables como tu que se aprovechan de la buena voluntad de las personas, que traicionan su confianza y que luego actúan como si nada.- entonces libero a gonard para ella moverse a un lado, justo cuando Guano libero otro de sus disparos dando esta vez en Gonard

Guano.- Guano guano guano guano, GUUUUUUAAAAAAAAA

Finalmente alcanzo el piso solo para encontrarse con Mikey listo para darle el golpe de gracia (no es un akane-ken, esa es una técnica exclusiva del genero femenino, este era un golpe común, pero no por eso no dolió)

Mikey.- Ríndete Gonard (Pregunta del autor¿¿¿¿cuantas veces puede decir eso en una pelea?????) la justicia siempre ganara

Gonard.- (todo malherido) cough, cough, cough,… no…aun no…cough, cough cough, cough, aun tengo una alternativa…

Entonces saca el cañón que tenia, lo apunta al suelo y causa otro temblor haciendo que les cueste trabajo mantenerse de pie, cuando lo detiene saca una pequeña pistola

Gonard.- este será su fin… cough, jejeje,

Mitsuki observa la pistola y dice sorprendida.- ¡De donde sacaste eso!

Gonard.- esto, jejeje, unos amigos me lo dieron, tu también los conoces, son unos chicos fuera de este mundo jajajaja

Apunta hacia lily, mitsuki y guano, quienes están bastante heridos, pero Mikey se pone entre ellas y gonard

Gonard.- Adiós Equipo LilyMu, Adiós Mikey Simon….

Desde las afueras del edificio se alcanzo a ver un resplandor azul claro y se escucho una risa malévola

AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Lugar: Akihabara, -japón

Martes, 09:21 A.M

Estadio Akira

Una enorme multitud aplaude, mientras en el escenario se encuentran dos muchachas,

Una de ellas tiene el cabello morado alborotado y ojos profundos y morados (el color del ojo, no la golpearon n.nU) , un brazalete de picos en cada mano una camiseta morada con un craneo, botas negras y una minifalda negra Yumi Yoshimura, tocando su guitarra, junto a ella una muchacha de cabello lacio rosado y tiernos ojos rosas, tiene botas largas blancas y una falda multicolores con un cinto blanco, tiene una flor en su cabeza y un brazalete en su mano izquierda, su nombre Ami Onuki

-- Domo Arigato Tokio, Domo Arigato, decía Ami

Habían acabado de tocar su última canción después de un mega-concierto de 13 horas, mientras la multitud gritaba emocionada, finalmente bajaron del escenario, bajaron y unaos cuantos cientos de fans las rodearon para pedir autografos

Yumi.- Por dios estoy muerta x-x

Ami.- relájate Yumi-chan, podremos a un onsen y relajarnos un poco .

Yumi.- por mi esta perfecto

Pero antes de que pudieran seguir con sus planes fueron rodeados por un monton de reporteros

-----Ami, ami, puedes decirnos algo sobre su proxima gira

Ami----Hablen con Kaz el es quien sabe nuestros horarios , aunque creo que nuestro proximo concierto sera en Nogaya

----Yumi que puedes decirnos sobre el arresto de hace unos días por que armaste un alboroto

Ami.- diciendoce a si misma- ya se armo, ya se armo…v.vU

Yumi.- Sin comentarios ¬.¬#

---- es cierto que tuviste que tu representante tubo que ir a pagar tu fianza

Yumi.- SIN COMENTARIOS ¬-¬

----Dinos yumi es verdad que tambien tubo que llevate casí arrastrandote para evitar que golpearas al Guarda

Yumi.- ¿QUÉ PARTE DE SIN COMENTARIOS NO ENTENDISTE? AKANE-KEN

Y el reportero salio volando, mientras otros diez que estaban junto a el, miraron a yumi

Reporteros: °.°UUUUU

Yumi.- ¬.¬ xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reporteros: °.° UUUUUUUUUUUUU

Yumi.- ¬.¬xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reporteros.- ehh… y dinos Ami-chan, que nos puedes decir sobre los rumores con relación a Teruhiko Kobashi

Ami.- Sin comentarios

---- Pero Ami ¿tus fanáticos quieren saber?

Yumi.- ella dijo que sin comentarios- les dijo mientras les mostraba su puño a los reporteros, lista para enviar a otro reportero a volar por los cielos

Ami.- yumi relájate, no es para tanto

Yumi.- pero ami, estos tontos no nos deja de molestar, son una verdadera lata, solo dejame asustarlos un poco mas y se iran.

Ami.- No v.v

Yumi.- pero A…

Ami.- NO ¬.¬

Yumi.- pe…

Ami.- YUMI - NO ES NO °w° le decia con una mirada muy fea, tanto que los reporteros pensaban que Yumi les haría un favor si los mandara a volar

Yumi.- °s° (mejor ahí le dejo) esta bien Ami-chan, que lindos reporteros jejeje o.oUUU

Ami.- mucho mejor n.n, lo siento tenemos que irnos, tengo una ci…

Reporteros empujándose entre ellos para escuchar mejor.- UNA CITA, CON QUIEN, ES CON TERO, DINOS AMI-CHAN

Ami.- bueno ehh, yo, he miren, ya tenemos que irnos, eh…no esa la banda ¿Jack Rose?.- mientras señalaba hacia la multitud

Reporteros-- ¿DONDE?. Mientras los reporteros se metían entre la multitud las muchachas avanzaban mas, hasta que vieron una limosina, con una mano sobre la ventana indicándoles que se acercaran, iban hacia alla cuando una multitud les paso en frente gritando JACK ROSE JACK ROSE JACK ROSE

Las muchachas voltearon y en efecto ahí estaban, los miembros de otra bandaTakanari Ogawa ,Shigeo Yokogi ,Naoki Tokunaga ,Keitaro Uesugi ,Hiroyuki O-Dachi, mejor conocidos como jack rose

Yumi.- ¿¿¿enserio estaban aquí¿-?UU

Ami.- yo solo lo dije para distraerlos no los habia visto -, ehhh, no deberíamos ir a saludarlos

Yumi.- Ni loca, no pienso meterme de nuevo con esos reporteros, además, observando la limosina.- parece que tenemos trabajo

Finalmente pudieron pasar un poco mas tranquilas hasta la limusina, escuchando bastantes preguntas de los reporteros que entrevistaban a la otra banda, la ultima que escucharon fue "¿Desde cuando son fans de Puffy?"

Entraron a la limosina, donde había dos gatos,un gato negro y una gatita blanca que parecia una bola de algodón, un perro con lentes y un hombre mayor, como de 1.70, de cabello canoso, con un traje café y con anteojos iguales al perro que estaba acariciando.

¿?.- Ami,yumi, Tenemos trabajo

Yumi- ¿¿¿¿para que le pones lentes al perro????

¿?.- Sabes que domo tiene problemas de vista, ahora no lo molestes, tenemos trabajo

Ami.- pero si pensábamos ir a un onsen T-T

¿?.- Lo siento pero tendremos que esperar, conductor, llevenos a la calle Inuyasha

Mientras el conductor hacia lo suyo yumi se quejaba

Yumi.- no es justo TT-TT ¿que no podemos descansar?, acabamos de tener un concierto de 13 horas

Ami paso su mano alrededor del hombro de Ami

----- No te preocupes, cuando acabemos esto vamos a ir al onsen, y nos pasaremos ahí un buen rato Yumi-chan ;-D, además… KAZ Paga

Kaz.- oye y por que yo

Ami.- (con la misma cara enojada con la que asusto a Yumi y a los reporteros hace un rato) ¨ - ACABAMOS DE TERMINAR UN CONCIERTO DE TRECE HORAS, TU NOS HACES TRABAJAR COMO ESCLAVAS, NOS MERECEMOS UN DESCANZO.- mientras le mostraba el puño como yumi, lista para lanzar un akane-ken

Kaz.- esta bien, relájate Ami-chan, yo pago n-nUUUUUUU

Ami- QUE BIEN °o°

Que tal les pareció, espero que les haya gustado, espero que me dejen sus reviews y comentarios, hasta el próximo episodio

Uno que otro término Japonés

**Bakamon**: Idiota

**Korosu:** Te matare

**Aho:** Tonto/tonta

**Nani**¿Que?

**Domo Arigato**: Muchas Gracias

**Onsen**, baños publicos, como en aguas termales por ejemplo


	2. Misión de Rescate

….De acuerdo… no he recibido muchas visitas a mi Fic TnT , peroya lo empeze así que no puedo dejarlo abandonado… así que lo continuare (aunque sea para leerlo yo mismo y uno que otro individuo que termine en mi fic)

Disclamer… ninguno de los personajes ficticiós que actuen en este fic... cualquier evento mencionado en este fic que implique personas reales estan basados en situaciones ficticias… esto esta hecho sin fines de lucro…blablabla…no me demanden… blablabla… cualquier otra cosa legal de la que necesite deslindarme…blablabla…comencemos

**Kappa Puffy XLR**

En nuestro episodio anterior dejamos a las cantantes Ami y Yumi… alguien las esperaba al parecer con una misión…

* * *

**Capítulo 2… Misión de Rescate**

Yumi – No entiendo como dos jóvenes, hermosas y talentosas cantantes como nosotras tenemos que hacer este tipo de cosas…¬.¬#

Ami- Ella tiene razon… se supone que solo tendríamos que hacer canciones, tours, discos, promocionar productos en televisión, y tener nuestra propia marca de mercadotecnia con todo y muñecas coleccionables que son una versión nuestra al estilo Barbie… tu sabes, lo típico y normal(autor: O-o)…

Kaz- Ya no actúen como niñas caprichudas… además ustedes no son las únicas que tiene que hacer este tipo de cosas… esta en su contrato

Yumi- pensando (¬.¬ # por que tuvimos que firmar ese contrato sin leerlo)… pues ya que…

(musica de fondo "Instructions" de Remastered Tracks Rockman zero 2 Idea)

(o "Prismatic" de RTRZ 3 Telos)

Mientras tanto la limusina avanzaba hacia la calle InuYasha se hallaba las oficinas de la disquera Avex Track… y la pasaron por alto… mas adelante en esa misma calle se encontraba Sony Records de Japón… y también lo pasaron por alto… casi al final de esa calle había un estacionamiento… entraron en el…bajaron al piso G, sección siete, justo al área de ejecutivos hasta un puesto que tenia un letrero de Prohibido estacionarse y se estacionaron allí… el conductor saco un control de la guantera y oprimió unos botones, el piso debajo de ese espacio se empezó a abrir, mostrando que se hallaban en la plataforma de un elevador, que los empezó a bajar, mientras bajaban se veía una enorme instalación, podían verse robots gigantes, una alberca, una pared con varias puertas, varios sujetos con batas, otros con trajes formales y casi todos los demás tenían ropas muy variadas…, finalmente terminaron su ascenso, mientras bajaban y entraban al enorme lugar Yumi seguía peleándose con Kaz

Yumi.- ¡NOS MERECEMOS UN DESCANZO, ADEMAS SIEMPRE TENEMOS QUE TRABAJAR O HACER PUBLICIDAD O ALGUNA TONTA MISION!

Kaz- ETO ¬-¬#, ya deja de dar tanta lata niña, no se crean tan especiales, no son las únicas que trabajan en Avex Sony…

Entonces se pararon frente a una puerta, de la cual salio un haz láser que escaneo todo su cuerpo, una pantalla táctil en la cual pusieron sus manos y luego una voz indicandoles

"FAVOR DE IDENTIFICARSE, DAR RANGO Y CONTRASEÑA"

Yumi :- Agente SRYSY54 Yoshimura Yumi, Sue, agente de campo

Ami: Agente SRAJO52, Onuki Ami, Jane, agente de campo

Kaz, Agente SRKGH60, Harada Kaz, Domo, supervisor de operaciones

La enorme puerta se abrió, dándoles acceso a esta enorme instalación, caminaron hacia las oficinas de control de misiones, mientras caminaban veían a otros cantantes y bandas de música entrando como si fuera un campo militar… aunque no tan estricto… ken de l'arc en ciel se fumaba un cigarrito, todos de la banda Janne Da Arc le hacían caras a su representante/supervisor cada vez que este volteaba, gackt estaba hechándose una siesta, la banda malice mizar estaba haciendo una sesión espiritista, Utada Hikaru limpiaba cada centímetro de ese lugar mientras maldecia lo cochinos que eran todos ahí, megumi hayashibara practicaba los diálogos de un anime del cual ella iba a ser una seiyuu… un día normal en la agencia de talentos/ejercito paramilitar Avex sony, normalmente ellas también estarían en medio de este caos, pero en este momento tenían una misión

Una vez en el cuarto de control de misión, que era un cuarto oscuro, de dos niveles, en la parte inferior era donde entraba el personal, y en el superior se encontraban los Lideres de la organización AKA Presidentes de las compañias Sony Records y Avex Track y otras compañías disqueras menores, todos ellos solo se ven como siluetas, pues la iluminación es mala y así les gusta a ellos, con un mapa del mundo sobre ellos siendo monitoreado…

Yumi/Ami-Agentes Yoshimura y Onuki Presentandose a misión

Consejo.- (hablando todos al mismo tiempo con un tono grave y reverberarte) Agentes, su mision es encontrar A este sujeto- la imagen del mundo desaparece mostrando la imagen de un ser de apariencia demoníaca, de piel morada, cabello azul, parecía no tener pupilas en los ojos, usaba solo una camiseta azul junto con hombreras y calzones verdes

Yumi.- Que feo estilo, creo que sus cargos serán por crímenes contra la moda

Ami.- jejeje, como si nosotras nunca hubiéramos vestido trajes mas extraños…

Yumi- tienes razon Ami-chan, jejeje

Consejo- Agentes

Ami/Yumi.- HAI O///o///O U

Miembro del consejo 1(hombre).- Su nombre es Gonnard, no sabemos mucho de el, excepto que es un criminal conocido en el Área de Tokio

Miembro 2. (Hombre)- es astuto, inteligente, tiene fuerza sobrehumana y otras habilidades especiales

Miembro 3( mujer)- aunque normalmente es controlado por un grupo local.)

Se cambia la imagen de Gonnard por la otra de otras tres personas y un animalito morado con un cristal en su estomago("que lindo" dijo Ami ), los tres humanos visten ropas azules con algunos detalles rojos, el único hombre de ese equipo tiene el cabello morado, las otras dos tienen cabellos rubio y azul respectivamente

Miembro 2.- Se Hacen llamar el Equipo "LilyMu"

Kaz.- Disculpe mi atrevimiento… Pero no seria mejor dejarle esta misión a ellos, Según lo que nos informan ellos tienen mas experiencia tratando con ese sujeto y Parecen tenerlo controlado- decia mientras la pantalla mostraba videos de enfrenamientos entre ambos bandos.

Miembro 4(mujer).- Normalmente así seria Harada-San, pero recientemente se perdió contracto de con ellos, justo aquí- la imagen mostraba el mapa del mundo, luego varios cuadros consecutivos aumentando la imagen, hasta mostrar una vista área de un campo)-Base militar Chobits, según nuestras fuentes fueron a buscar a gonard quien realizo un ataque en ese lugar

Miembro 5(hombre).- Base militar chobits, es una base de menor importancia, ahí solo hay soldados que están haciendo su servicio militar, también funciona como bodega de armamento, pero en general su importancia es mínima

Miembro 6 (mujer) Agentes Yoshimura y Onuki, su primera misión en este caso será buscar algún indicio de que paso con el equipo LilyMu, o en su defecto encontrar alguna información de que buscaba Gonard

Consejo: Vayan y cumplan con su misión

Ami/Yumi, A la Orden

Consejo.- Por el Bien del Mundo, Por la seguridad de las personas, Por la gloria y el Triunfo

Miembro 7(hombre) Por el bien del mundo, Por la seguridad de la gente, Por el triunfo y la gloria

Todos los demás miembros del consejo se le quedan viendo feo D-;

Miembro 4.- IDIOTA, LO ARRUINASTE

Miembro 7.- ups. Jejej, Gomen Nasai

Miembro 8.- Como se supone que sonaremos intimidantes cuando…

Miembro 9.-… no sonamos como una sola voz que…

Miembro 10- … se supone debe indicar que…

Miembro 1. …somos una sola mente

Miembro 7.- ¿no creen que exageren un poco? n.nU

Consejo, NOO ¬.¬#, TU SIEMPRE LO ARRUINAS

Miembro 6.- que no te aprendiste las líneas

Miembro 2.- Bakamon

Ami.- o.oU Sumimasen, Podemos retirarnos

Miembro 1.- claro... siempre tienes una excusa verdad… se me olvido… estaba ocupado… surgió algo…mi gato se murió… tuve que quitarme la apéndice… me estallo una bomba en la cara y tuve que estar en terapia intensiva… PUES SABES QUE… YO TENGO UNA ERUPCION EN EL TRASERO QUE ES ALTAMENTE CONTAGIOSA, ME DUELE CADA VEZ QUE ME SIENTO, ESTA LLENA DE PUS VERDE, AMARILLO Y BLANCO Y AUN ASÍ ESTOY A QUÍ

(Sonido de disco rayado… se detiene… se escucha un grillo, y pongan alguna canción que se escucha en una feria… o algo así)

Consejo/Ami/Yumi/Kaz.- UGH (cara de asco) (si alguien sabe como se dibuja que me lo diga porfa)

Miembro 2.- CONTAGIOSO. QUE ASCO

Miembro 9.- DEMASIADA INFORMACION

Miembro 3.- una cosa es ser irresponsable y otra es ser ridículo

Miembro 1.- UUUUYY SI, MIRA QUIEN HABRA SEÑORITA ARETES EN LOS PEZONES…

Miembro 5.- ¿tienes aretes en los pezones? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Miembro 3.- MIRA QUIEN HABLA SEÑORITA CLITORIS PERFORADO

Miembro 8.- Ustedes si que son unas zorras

Miembro 9.- mira quien habla-¬, que rápido olvidamos la fiesta de navidad pasada verdad…-(el miembro 9 es golpeado por la miembro 8)- OUCH… QUE AGRESIVA

Miembro 2.- 0¬0 (babeando) oh si… esa fiesta estuvo muy buena…

Yumi.- Que… vidas tan interesantes… -.-U

Ami.- ¿Cómo se enterado de lo que tienen en que parte del cuerpo?

Consejo- (por un momento vuelven a actuar como una sola voz) ESO NO ES DE SU INCUMBENCIA, AHORA RETIRENSE…

Finalmente salieron mientras el consejo siguió discutiendo… lo último que escucharon fue:

Miembro 10.- ahora resulta que eres muy inocente, NO ME DIGAS QUE NO LO GOZASTE, o que me dirás que nunca metí mi…

Después de recibir esta "información"… fuero hacia una Cintra transportadora que los llevaría hacia la bahía de vehículos

Ami.- Esos sujetos están locos

Yumi.- (tono irónico) ¿y se supone que ellos so nuestros Nobles, Puros, Sabios y Poderosos lideres?

Kaz.- Debo admitir que son un tanto…. "excéntricos"

Ami.- con jefes así mejor nos cambiamos a Sab…

Kaz.- NOOOOOOO, NADA DE ESO

Yumi.- ya vas a empezar

Kaz.- No quiero desertores entienden… ya tuvimos suficiente con que nos quitaran a Ro Kubo y a Melody

Yumi.- Nunca nos los quitaron, eran agentes dobles…esos ni siquiera eran sus nombres reales, resultaron ser solo sus nombres clave…

Kaz.- gjckjkjlkdjkajfdlkjfd…aun no puedo creer su insolencia (tono agudo y burlón) "solo venimos a hacerles una pequeña prueba a ver si eran dignos" que se metan su prueba por el C&$…

Yumi.- …y nos engañaron a todos

Ami- realizaron un analisís de nuestras tropas y robaron información clasificada…

Kaz.- #$&$ esos hijos de su &""/2¨ , pero el día que me los encuentre les voy a dar una 3R!7/!#$(/)¨PPÑ

Ami.- Aunque no les tengo ningún rencor

Kaz.-#$#$#&… NANI???.. esos ¡#!#$4¨¨--.. nos estafaron y nos tienes ningún rencor… pero si son unos ¡"#$#(&()

Yumi- eso es lo que me agrada de ti… tu gran corazón

Ami.- Que cosas dices Yumi-chan °////°

Yumi.- no como otros ¬¬ (mientras mira a Kaz que sigue diciendo cosas, como maldecir y hacer señales obscenas con los dedos)

(musía de fondo "urei" ó "Circuit no Musume/Wild Girls on circuit" de Puffy AmiYumi)

Finalmente llegaron al área de vehículos, donde había de todo, desde bicicletas comunes y corrientes hasta robots gigantes con tecnología de punta, dos en especial que se parecían mucho a ciertas cantantes que tenían una misión…

Pero no se subieron en ellos, tomaron dos motocicletas, una morada y una roja para su viaje…

Kaz.- Ganbatte, shoujo, ya saben que cuentan conmigo

Las muchachas tenian unos relojes, los activaron y

Ami/Yumi: Rock On!

Ami.- modelo Leviatán

Yumi.- Modelo Pandora

Los biometals se activaron mostrandolas con las armaduras de la guardiana de NeoArcadia y la reploid conocida como la bruja….

Nooooo es cierto… jejeje, perdon por eso… fanatico de megaman……lo que paso en realidad fue

Ami/Yumi: Rock On!

Los relojes mostraron una pantalla, de carga, luego un holograma escaneo los cuerpos de ami y yumi, de repente aparecieron dos uniformes de Nylon ajustados que resaltaban sus figuras, el de ami era de color rojo(mas o menos como el de asuka langley soryuu) y el de yumi color morado con negro (con un estilo similar al de Rei Ayanami)

Yumi: Harada-Sempai

Kaz.- dime yumi

Yumi.- Relájate… no pensamos irnos de Avex Sony… al menos no por ahora… no importa lo loco que estén los ninfomanos, digo los lideres, aunque….

Voltea a ver a la izquierda justo cuando una enorme ve una explosión de donde sale Rie Tanaka toda chamuscada con una llave inglesa…

Yumi.- ¿A quien se le ocurre hacer un ejército usando a cantantes¿Y no seria mejor que utilicemos a nuestros fanáticos? así si seriamos varios millones

Kaz- no me pregunten, yo solo soy su representante y supervisor, hago contratos, los llevo a disqueras y me encargo de que aprendan técnicas de combate mortales…

Yumi.- al menos en SS no solo tienen cantantes, tienes soldados reales, diplomáticos, ingenieros, sus operadores aunque sean los peores de todas las agencias paramilitares al menos son reales, no solo sus manager… y no creo que sus lideres sean unos ninfomaniaticos…y además…

Kaz.- ¬.¬#, oh si, se nota lo poco que te impresionan… ¿verdad?

Ami.- Mientras estamos en la misión Cuida a Jang Keng y Tekirai

Kaz… me quieres matar…- voltea y ve a los dos gatos que salieron del motor que habia explotado y corrieron sin que rie los viera- … ya que…-T.T

La Plataforma en la que estaban sus motos se empieza a levantar… llevándolas a la rampa de salida

Kaz .- Ganbatte kudasai, nee?

Ami.- no tienes de que preocuparte- mientras su puso un casco, rosa con una flor

Kaz.- Ganbatte, Yumi-Kun, Ami-chan

Yumi.- ¡¿COMO ME LLAMASTE?! D-: mietras se puso su casco, con negro con llamas púrpura y azules

Kaz.- JA NE… n.nU

* * *

Lugar: Desconocido, Hora desconocida (la hora cambia según el lugar y si no sabemos donde estamos, tampoco que hora es, eso y se descompuso mi reloj O-o) 

Gonard aparece, y lleva en su mano una caja… y entra en un edificio abandonado…

Gonard.- Bien aquí tienes, un acelerador de partículas, una Batería atómica, tres motores Gundam y por ultimo- abre la caja y entrega el artículo que le falta- un sincronizador de frecuencias S.U.S

¿?.- Bien hecho, con esto Pronto nos desharemos de ese tonto "Terreno" y sus entupidos

Aliados, son una especia muy estupida, y aun así son más molestos que una plaga leuteriana

Gonard.- los terrícolas, tus odiados "terrenos" aun son una especie primitiva, pero aun así tienen una habilidad considerable, yo en tu lugar no los subestimaría

¿?.- Tonterías, yo conquistare este planeta, exterminare a los "terrenos" y recuperare mi prototipo.

Gonard.- no me importa lo que hagas, mientras cumplas tu parte del trato

¿?.- Bien, ya lárgate, y ve por lo que falta

Gonard sale de esa habitación y llama a su helicóptero con un control remoto, asciende y se marcha, mientras piensa en voz alta

Gonard- Mitsuki, dime pequeña traidora¿aceptaras la oferta que te hice¿ó acaso te quedaras y perecerás junto con este planeta?- mientras el y su helicóptero desaparecen en el horizonte- aunque primero tienes que sobrevivir la pequeña prueba que te puse…

* * *

Lugar: Base Militar Chobits, Tokio, Japón, 07:06 PM 

Yumi.- Aquí Agente Yoshimura, parece que finalmete estan retirandose

Kaz.- (desde la base), entendido, esperen a que disminuya al minimo la actividad, entonces Procedan según lo planeado

Yumi.- enterado, Agentes Yoshimura y onuki, Cambio y Fuera

Las muchachas observaban desde una ladera cercana, mientras la mayoria de los soldados se retiraban hacia unos camiones que los llevarían a sus barracas, solo habia unos rezagados encargándose Realizar la guardia, finalmente los camines partieron…

Yumi.- ¿Lista Ami?

Ami.- Lista

Montaron sus motocicletas y avanzaron hacia la base, les resulto bastante fácil entrar, en especial con el enorme agujero en la malla de seguridad, se detuvieron a unos tres metros de donde se encontraban los guardias quienes solo de inmediato apuntaron con sus armas…

Guardia 1.- Alto Ahí

Guardia 2.- Esta es un área militar, no tienen permiso de estar aquí

Yumi.- solo venimos aquí para investigar un poco lo que paso ayer.- saco una pistola y les disparo a cada uno.- si quieren tómense una siesta muchachos, nosotras nos encargaremos

De inmediato los dos guardias cayeron dormidos, mientras las muchachas dejaron sus cascos y las motos en ese lugar.

Ami.- Aquí agente Onuki, estamos en la instalación y ya neutralizamos a los guardias

Kaz.- entendió, el área de bodegas debería en dirección nor.-este, vayan ahí y … OUCH, YA DEJEN DE RASGUÑARME GATOS DEL DEMONIO

Ami.- Kaz… les estas gritando otra vez a los gatitos...

Kaz.- esos gatos son el mal, además de ser unos tragones, ya les di diez latas de comida y se la acaban de inmediato

Ami.- No habra sido domo

Kaz.- Domo-chan… de que estas hablando, el es un perro…

Yumi.- ¬¬ si, un perro que come comida para gatos…

Kaz.- suficiente, concéntrense en su misión ¬.¬U

Yumi.- Tenemos contacto visual, las bodegas 120586-XZMR a la 210990-DAMR estan tras una cinta de seguridad, y las bodegas 120586-XZMR y 120586-XZMS están dañadas, en especial la primera… de hecho, esa esta totalmente destruida

Ami.- observo algo en una de ellas, la XZMR, parece ser un especie de vehiculo…

Kaz.- Vayan a investigar, pero tengan cuidado

Ami/Yumi.- Entendido, cambio y fuera

Estaba oscureciendo, pero el sol aun estaba a la vista, mientras dos sombras avanzaban entre el lugar desierto, avanzaron hasta llegar a la enorme pila de escombros que ayer había sido una bodega, ahí observaron y se dieron cuenta de que había un enorme tanque, de color azul, con la palabra LilyMu en el

Yumi.- (tono sarcástico por favor) no se por que pero tengo el ligero presentimiento de que esto es de el equipo lilymu, no se por que, es un presentimiento sin fundamento.

Ami.- Shhh… escucho algo…-Se coloco la mano junto a la oreja para tener mejor audición- se escucha como… UNA RESPIRACION- empezó a escarbar entre los escombros y encontró una mano, la tomo y le empezó a tomar el pulso- AUN ESTA VIVO, AQUÍ AGENTE ONUKI, TENEMOS SOBREVIVIENTES, ENVIEN CUERPOS DE RESCATE… AHORA

Yumi se unió a Ami y también empezó a escarbar, encontrando a otra muchacha de cabello azul y a un animalito peludo, mientras que ami encontró a un muchacho de cabello rojizo y una moto cerca del enorme tanque, sin embargo el muchacho estaba muy herido, tenia un brazo y las dos piernas dislocadas, le salía sangre por todos lados, y su respiración se escuchaba muy forzada

Yumi.- bien, si sobreviven ellos podrían darnos información de primera mano, este lugar esta hecho un desastre, cualquier cosa que hubiera aquí yano siIIIRVE…- se resbalo con una pequeña esfera metálica, OUCH, mi orgullo…

Ami.- ¿estas bien Yumi-chan?

Yumi.- Si, ya te dije que solo se lastimo mi orgullo- mientras decía esto esa esfera empezó a flotar, y otras que había en medio de esos escombros empezaron a levantarse tambien

Ami/Yumi- Nani? O.OUUUU

Estas esferas empezaron a vibrar y les salieron cabezas, brazos y piernas, algunos tenian garras, otros misiles en los abdomentes y otros mas sus cuerpos se llenaron de picos

Ami/Yumi.- AAAAAAHHHH, ROBOTS MALVADOS…- empezaron a temblar de miedo y se abrazaron

Ami.- YUMI PROTEGEME

Yumi.- MEJOR TU PROTEGEME A MI

AmiYumi.- ABRAZAME…

Kaz.- Que ocurre

Ami/Yumi- AAAAHHHHHH, ROBOTS MALVADOS, AAAAHHHHH

Kaz.- Eso es todo… se supone que están entrenadas, así que déjense de payasadas y pónganse a trabajar

Ami.- n.nU jejeje, creo que tiene razón…- mientras saco una pistola

Yumi- que tontas fuimos, simplemente nos atraparon con la guardia baja…pero ahora que ya nos relajamos…- mientras ella también saca una pistola- prepárense para ir a la chatarrería… tal vez hagan unas lindas tostadoras con ustedes

Se juntaron espalda con espalda y empezaron a disparar a diestra y siniestra, como las pistolas que llevaban en ese momento eran láser no tenían que preocuparse por recargar

Tres de ellos con garras se acercaron , uno por la izquierda, uno por la derecha y uno por el frente, cuando se acercaron las dos saltaron en direcciones opuestas, hasta ubicarse detrás de esos robots, cada una le disparo por detrás a su respectivo robot, y el que quedo en medio, ambas le dispararon a la cabeza, decapitándolo, entonces los otro grupo de robots, que mantuvieron sus distancias abrieron unos cofres en sus abdómenes, dejando salir varios misiles, las dos muchachas saltaron para esquivar unos, y dispararon para destruir otros, sin embargo se estaban preparando para disparar de nuevo y mas de los robots con garras se acercaban hacia ellas…

Ami.- Lista Yumi

Yumi- Nací lista Ami

Ami se sujeto de las manos de Yumi mientras esta le empezó a dar vueltas, pateando a los robots con garras, empujándolos hacia los que lanzaban misiles y chocando con ellos, causando que los misiles les estallaran a los dos, pero aun había robots con misiles

Yumi.- Lista para Volar Ami

Ami.- Cuando quieras yumi

Entonces yumi se paro y utilizando la misma inercia con la que Ami la había hecho girar ahora ella la levando hacia el aire, mientras ella estaba en el aire girando disparo en todas direcciones, haciendo explotar a los demás… excepto a dos

Ami.- solo dos más y esto se habrá acabado

Sin embargo estos dos robots llenos de picos, se agacharon y fueron cubiertos por una capa adicional, que los convirtió en esferas, comenzaron a rodar y se dirigieron rápidamente hacia las chicas quienes apenas pudieron esquivarlos

Ami- Tomen esto

Yumi- mueranse

Las dos empezaron a disparar como locas a los robots, pero sus disparos se reflejaban en sus armaduras,

Ami/Yumi.- oh.oh o.oU

Las dos esferas aumentaron su velocidad y esta vez si las hirieron, rasguñando sus trajes y haciéndolas sangrar un poco

Yumi.- menos mal que tenemos estos trajes especiales, si no hubiera sido por ellos estas cosas nos hubieran perforado algo

Ami.- No te confíes, otro golpe como esos y pareceremos queso chedar

Ambas esferas giraron y se dirigían de nuevo hacia ellas, una vez mas pudieron esquivarlo pero por muy poco, otro ataque… otro centímetro de distancia de la muerte, las dos corrieron juntas, y ambas esferas las perseguían, en otro intento de impactarlas las muchachas saltaron en dos direcciones diferentes, mientras que una fue por Ami la otra se dirigió hacia Yumi, se dieron cuenta entonces que cada una perseguía a una de las dos en especial, lo que les dio una idea, corrieron la una hacia la otra, y cuando se encontraron frente a frente las dos saltaron, las esferas impactaron entre si, atorándose, trataron de moverse pero no pudieron, así que se deshicieron de sus corazas y volvieron a su forma de robots, momento que las dos aprovecharon para disparar hacia ellos, resistieron varios tiros, pero finalmente explotaron…como se encontraban en el aire no pudieron hacer nada para esquivar los pedazos que salían por todos lados, recibiendo mas de un rasguño, las dos están cansadas, pero al menos ahora todo había acabado… o eso creyeron, de repente empezaron a salir mas esferas, que se transformaron en robots lanza misiles

Yumi.- ¬¬ Que no aprenden, TOMEN ESTO- dispara y clic, clic, clic, no salio nada- ouch… se le acabaron las municiones o.oU

Ami.- a la mía también o.oU… no tienes unas baterías AA que te sobren…

Ami/Yumi.- AAAAAYUUUUUUUDAAAAAAA

Se volvieron a abrazar y ahora si estaban haciendo sus oraciones, escucharon cuando salieron los misiles, entonces escucharon como explotaban y ellas… ¿seguían vivas?

Una de las muchachas que habían rescatado, de cabello azul estaba frente a ellas y tenia un escudo en la mano

Mitsuki.- lo hicieron bien niñas, déjenme el resto a mí

La muchacha de ojos verdes dejo el escudo frente a ami y yumi y corrio hacia los robots, esquivando sus misiles, sujeto a uno de ellos y lo lanzo hacia un grupo de diez, haciéndolos estallar, entonces sintió un intenso dolor en la espalda, uno de los robots con garras le había dado un golpe, por un momento su mirada tuvo un resplandor morado y luego lo sujeto por la mano, se la arranco y el resto del cuerpo lo lanzo hacia otro grupo de robots con misiles, con esa garra se dirigió hacia los demás y en menos de un minuto los había destruido a todos excepto a otro robot bola picuda que ya se dirigía hacia donde estaba ella, sin embargo, ella alzo su puño, Luego lo bajo contra el suelo, causando un leve temblor que hizo que el robot disminuyera su velocidad, y ella le dio un golpe directo, atravesando su armadura y destruyendo al robot…finalmente volteo a ver a ami y a Yumi, a quienes observo con una mirada fría y penetrante

Mitsuki.- Ya esta, esos robots no les volverán a dar problemas…- Dicho esto, colapso

En el horizonte se veían un par de helicópteros, con Kaz conduciendo uno de ellos, de uno de ellos bajaron varios doctores y se llevaron en camilla al equipo LilyMu, pero no sin antes de que Yumi preguntara

Yumi.- oye… ¿quieres que nos llevemos tus cosas?- señalando el tanque y la motocicleta-

Mitsuki.- no…hace…falta- mientras saco un control, oprimió un botón, la moto entro en el tanque y este se fue solo- el sabe… a donde… ir- finalmente se desmayo

Kaz.- bien muchachas, aunque parece que no encontraron información, encontraron al equipo lilymu, seguramente ellos nos podrán ayudar, vamos, que sus gatos me están volviendo loco- señalaba mientras en el helicóptero los dos gatos estaban dando vueltas alrededor del perro con lentes, las dos muchachas abordaron el helicóptero

Yumi.- Oye ami

Ami.- si dime

Yumi.- respeto a lo de hacer rato °//°

Ami- ¿Qué cosa?

Yumi.- Tu sabes… los abrazos…°///°

Ami.- descuida no tienes que explicar nada .

Yumi.- ¿ah no?

Ami.- yo tambien tube miedo o

Yumi.- NO, NO ES ESO, un momento… ¿miedo?(tono de ofendida) ¿Miedo Yo? o//o#

Ami.- es algo natural, no tienes que decir nada…

Yumi.- Pero si yo no tuve miedo

Ami.- no necesitas fingir con migo, relájate

Yumi.- PERO YO NO TUVE MIEDO

Kaz.- siii si si, ya sabemos que tu no tuviste miedo Yumi-Kun

Yumi.- ¬.¬# ¿Qué dijiste?

Kaz.- ehhhh…o.oU que tu no tuviste miedo yumi…ku…ando lleguemos deberán ir a el área del hospital, ok?

Yumi.- ¬.¬#(cara de "no te creo ni una palabra) si… como no

Mientras las agentes regresaban después de una difícil mision

* * *

Gonard.- (en algun lado entre las sombras), mocosas entrometidas… bueno eso no importa, bien hecho equipo lilymu, estan vivos y resistieron mi prueba, pero tu eres quien mas me sorprende… MITSUKI… jejeje,hahahaha, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA 

Continuara…

Otro episodio que espero que disfruten, espero que lo hallan disfrutado, en el próximo episodio, veremos un poco mas sobre nuestros agentes y otros artistas de Avex Sony

**Pequeñas notas**

Ami "jane" Onuki Y Yumi "sue" Yoshimura son sus nombres completos (en Japón primero se da el apellido, en cuanto a "jane" y "sue" estos no forman parte de sus nombres, son mas bien apodos"

Kaz Harada es el nombre completo de Kaz, el representante de puffy(es un ser de carne y hueso… ¿pueden creerlo?)

**Glosario Japonés…**

-AKA.- (no es una palabra japonesa, es en ingles) Also Knowed As, tambien conocido como

-Eto.- es una expresión de molestia, como "hmmm","ugh" o "bah"

-Seiyuu –así se les dice a los actores de voz de los animes, megumi hayashibara por ejemplo ha hecho a rei ayanami en evangelion(tiene toda una carrera detrás de ella) o Ríe Tanaka quien ha hecho a Ciel en rockman zero y otros personajes en las series Gundam

-Hai: Si

-Gomen Nasai. Perdon, disculpe

-Bakamon: idiota(ya lo habiamos visto en el otro capitulo)

-Sumimasen, perdon, lo siento, disculpe(esta es mas comun, casi siempre la utilizan para empezar una oracion, ejemplos: disculpe, sabe donde esta el baño, disculpe, podria decirme la hora, disculpe, podria darle un golpe en la nariz… cosas así)

-Nani- ¿Que?

Ganbatte.- Buena Suerte

Shoujo.- Muchacha

Ganbatte kudasai, nee? - haz lo mejor que puedas, OK?

Ja ne, adios (en forma bastante informal)

**Sufijos**

-San- señor, el más común. Se utiliza casi siempre

-Sama- maestro. (Se utiliza con superiores, personas importantes o con dioses)

-Chan- niño, joven

-Sempai- mayor (alguien que tiene mayor edad que tu y/o mas sabio y/o capaz,)

-Kun.- es una expresión que generalmente se utiliza para referirse a los muchachos de entre 14 y 25 años, pero solo con varones, si se usa con mujeres es como decirles que son Mari machas (por eso yumi se molesto)


End file.
